


Happy Birthday!

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: It’s Yoosung’s birthday and for his birthday (Y/N) takes him to a LOLOL Convention! If that wasn’t enough, at the convention Yoosung meets some special people…





	Happy Birthday!

Today is a VERY special day to Yoosung. Why? Well because it’s March 12th, Yoosung’s birthday!

For his birthday I’m taking him to a LOLOL convention. Even though he doesn’t play as much like when I first met him, he still loves the game so much. Yoosung and I leave at 12:00 pm and since the convention is a couple towns over, it’ll take us about an hour or so to drive there, but it’s worth it to see him smile. But for right now I’m making Yoosung his favourite breakfast, pancakes. By my calculations, Yoosung should open the bedroom door in 3, 2, 1-

“What smells so good!?” Yoosung asks excitedly as he takes a seat at the table.

“It’s your favourite Yoosung” I respond with a smile.

“Pancakes?” Yoosung clarifies.

“Yes Yoosung, pancakes” I reassure while chuckling a little.

“You know me so well” He praises.

“Well I would hope so with all the time I’m around you” I joke.

Once our breakfast is made, I bring my plate and his to the table. I set his plate down then take a seat beside him. Yoosung wastes no time digging into his food, I do the same.

“Amazing as always” Yoosung says as a smile appears on his beautiful face. I flash him a smile of my own and continue eating breakfast. Once both of us are done, I grab the empty dishes and put them in the sink to be cleaned later. I glance at the clock to check what time it is. 10am. We got about 2 hours until we need to leave, but what to do in that time frame is the question. I look down at myself then at Yoosung and I find that I’m fully dressed while he’s still in a loose t-shirt and boxers. ‘Well first Yoosung should get some real clothes on’ I think internally.

“Yoosung! I want you to get dressed okay?” I tell him. He looks to me confused at first then, a smile that spreads from one ear to the other appears on his face. He then nods vigorously and dashes off into our shared bedroom to follow out my order. I smile to myself and head over to pack anything we would need for this little trip of ours. Passes, check. VIP passes, check. Purse plus wallet, check. Phone, check. Looks like everything is ready to go. Just as I’m slipping both the VIP and regular passes as a surprise to Yoosung, he comes jumping out into the room.

“So, what are we doing today!” Yoosung askes excitingly. Here’s the catch, I’m going to pretend that I don’t remember his birthday, for now. So, I need to make up some lies for him that are believable.

“Well, today I need to head somewhere at 12 that’s quite a drive away but before that, I need to go grocery shopping. Oh, and you’re coming.” I lie with a smile on my face. Yoosung’s whole happy-go-lucky demeanour visibly vanishes and he mumbles just over a whisper “Oh ok…” It hurt, seeing my little cinnamon roll upset on his birthday, but I have to, to keep the surprise, well, a surprise! I went to my purse and just grabbed my wallet then hauled Yoosung out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! After and hour and 45 minutes of shopping, Yoosung and I are finally home. “Yoosung will you help me put the groceries away? Pleeeeaaasse?” I ask with puppy eyes that no one can resist. Yoosung nods his head, still upset about the whole ‘nothing for your birthday’ lie. Once everything is put away I check the clock again. 11:52am. Yep, time to go. “Honey, you remember how I said I needed to leave at 12 to go somewhere right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, because I’m dragging you there too. Make sure you have your phone and charger though, okay?” I tell him with a smile.

“Sure, but why exactly?” he questions me.

“Because it’s a long drive to where I need to go.” I answer him. Yoosung just gives a confused look but nods nevertheless and goes and grabs what he needs. No more than two minutes later does he come back with his phone and charger like I asked him to. I give a smile and head out to the car with Yoosung trailing behind me. We get in, I start up the car and turn on the heat. It’s only March so it’s still a little cold out; good thing Yoosung and I also have sweaters on. Yoosung has his bright blue sweater on while I have my dark green one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, after an hour and a half of driving with Yoosung either asking constantly where we’re going or him being silent like a grave, we are finally here. He spent most of his time on his phone during that silence but finally we made it to the convention center. When Yoosung saw it, he immediately started bouncing up and down in the car.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! (Y/N)! Is this where we need to go!? Wait, it can’t be, it’s sold out…” Yoosung’s smile quickly turned into a frown at his discovery. I just chuckle while parking somewhere and grabbing my purse, pulling out the regular passes and leaving the VIP ones for later tonight. I hold up the two passes to show Yoosung and his smile reappears on his face. “Wait, are those… Oh. My. God! You are the best wife ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Yoosung exclaims. I chuckle again and start to get out of the car.

“Well then, we shouldn’t waste anymore time in the car then, should we? Come on!” I motion for Yoosung to follow me out of the car so we can go into the center for the convention; Yoosung happily does so.

The rest of the day is spent going to multiple booths for merch like t-shirts, hoodies, mugs, action figures and phone cases. AAAAANNNDDD lo and behold we got one of Every. Single. One. Of. These. Things! Not that either of us mind, I mean, we both love LOLOL so… It’s kind of expected! Around 5:30pm the sun started to set, it’s now 6pm when an announcement came on,

“Anyone with VIP passes 606 and 707 please come to the backstage right now please. Thank you!” As soon as Yoosung heard the numbers of the passes he looked at his own and mine only to find that both of ours were not the right numbers nor were they even VIP passes. Yoosung sighs in disappointment but all I do is give a small laugh.

“Hey! What’s so funny!?” he asks a little annoyed at my reaction.

“Nothing Yoosung, but we should start heading to the backstage” I reply to him

“But, we don’t have the right kind of pass or number. Why would we go there?” he asked with a confused look.

“You’ll see” I tell him before I start dragging him to backstage. Right before we get there I let go of Yoosung’s hand and start running while opening my purse to pull out the VIP passes. Once I get to the guard, I show him the passes and as soon as he sees that they are the real deal and all, I tell him that Yoosung is with me. The guard gives a nod and I go in, waiting inside for Yoosung to join me. A minute or two later I can hear the guard tell Yoosung to go right in and he does.

“(Y/N)! How did we get in, we don’t have the right…” he trails off when he sees the passes that are in my hand. He walks over and grabs them out of my hand to examine them. Once he’s done he looks up at me with wide eyes. “These… are VIP passes number 606 and 707! How!?” Yoosung asks both shocked and confused.

“I hid them in my purse Yoosung and I ran ahead of you to show them to the guard outside so then you could walk right in” I explain to him.

“Really? You really are amazing (Y/N)! So, what’s suppose to be here?” Yoosung questions looking around for something.

“We are supposed to be here” a new, male voice answers Yoosung while also shocking him.

Once Yoosung spots who just talked his jaw drops. “You-you’re the-the…”

“The creators of LOLOL, yes we are young man” another male voice finishes Yoosung’s thought. “Hello, my name is Sim Yejun and the other man is Kang Young-Nam. The two young ladies behind me are Mun Min-Joo and Mun Min-Jung. It’s nice to meet you.” Sim Yejun introduces himself and the rest of his team.

Mun Min-Jung specks next “Ah, you must be the man that (Y/N) told us about. Yoosung Kim right?”

“Wait, what! You know my name and you met (Y/N)?!” Yoosung asks while pointing at me.

“Yep! That’s right Yoosung, we met a while ago to arrange this little meeting for you!” I say happily.

“F-for m-me!?” Yoosung stutters.

“Yes Yoosung! I asked them to be here an hour and a half before the actual meet and greet on stage so that you and they could meet first!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday silly! They more than happily agreed to it.” Yoosung then looks to the group of famous creators and they all smile and nod their heads at him. Yoosung looks back to me and hugs me tightly with tears of joy in his eyes. “Thank you so much (Y/N), this is the best gift anyone could give me. Thank you…”

“Your welcome, Yoosung. Happy birthday, I love you.” I tell him. He just tightens his grip around me and whispers,

“I love you too, (Y/N)”

The LOLOL creators all go “Aww” at our little show and only then does Yoosung pull away and wipes his eyes. He then looks at the group and says “I have so many things I want to say to you guys!”

“Well then, let’s get started shall we” they all say together. We break out in a light laugh at that action and I look at Yoosung,

‘I was right, it was worth seeing him smile in the end. Happy birthday Yoosung.’


End file.
